What If?
by badshitfromwheniwas14
Summary: What if the Doctor was real? What if everything he did was interpreted by others? These were the questions that Laura would ask herself every day. Eliminated Humour from genre as it's not as funny from here on....
1. Chapter 1

**What If?**

**A/N: A parallel universe tale where Doctor Who exists as the TV show and as a real person. **

From a young age Doctor Who had captivated Laura, the time travelling Gallifreyan journeying from different planets and time zones in his TARDIS. She was six when she had first seen it and had never ceased to love it from that day on. Her favourite Doctor by far was Tom Baker's, at least up until recently. Christopher Eccleston's had her laughing and grinning as madly as he was. She always annoyed her parents by saying what if the Doctor was real. What if there really were TARDIS'. What if Daleks really did exist and wanted to destroy the rest of the universe. Now everyone asked these questions to his or herself but never aloud and twice a day, _every _day. When she was at school any noises out of the ordinary had her running around mad looking for a TARDIS. Naturally this left her with very few friends, but Laura didn't care, she had the Doctor.

Being very computer literate, Laura knew the right websites to find out the deepest of information on the show. Things the producers hadn't even noticed. These bits of information were clues, clues that the writers had left behind. The website, although a fictional site created by the producers of the new series started the way for sites, not authorised by the BBC, probably not even legal. The information on these sites was the proof that the Doctor really did exist. Psychic imagination, each and every one of the writers for the show had it. They'd interpreted real adventures that the Doctor had had. Along with all of his companions, Vicki, Jamie, Sarah-Jane, Tegan, Peri, and Rose each had a picture on the website, as if they'd been spotted and recognised, although Laura thought some pictures drawn by mere attention seekers. They looked too much like the actors there were very little differences.

"WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH!" the sounds of the TARDIS as it materialised made Laura jump and almost caused her to faint. There was a 1960's Police Box standing in her room that hadn't been there before.

"Hello? Doctor? Anyone?" Laura asked cautiously as she knocked on the front door. And to her surprise the door opened and welcomed her inside.

"Hi there. Say, can you tell me what year it is, the TARDIS console is playing up again. I don't even know where we are."

"Well it's planet Earth 2006 you're in Australia and you've managed to materialise in my room. You're lucky the outside is so small.

"What do you know about me?" the Doctor asked.

"I know only what I've seen in the TV show, uh what I've found on the net, what Mum's told me, and books I've read. But you're a time and space travelling Gallifreyan, or a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords. Daleks wiped out the rest of your people and you travel around trying to save the universe from imploding. Half the time you're travelling with attractive female companions but refuse to get emotionally involved. You can regenerate twelve times to stop yourself from dying but after twelve it really is the end. This is your tenth regeneration and it's only just happened. The post-regeneration effects have kicked in because you're look and the wrong side of the console for the date and planet. You've also forgotten to introduce me to Rose who I assume is that standing on your right eyeing my suspiciously," Laura rambled on.

"Well, I don't know what to say, except, would you like to join us? You already seem well aware of the dangers involved seeing as you watch a TV show about me are you jerking my chain? Is there really a TV show about me?" The Doctor questioned in disbelief.

"In answer to all three questions, yes I'll join you, no I'm not jerking your chain as there really is a TV show. It's called Doctor Who and it's starting in – now! Come watch it."

The Doctor and Rose stared at each other, shrugged their shoulders and sat down to watch Doctor Who with Laura.

**poqpoqpoqpoqpoq**

"Wow," the Doctor commented as the show finished, "I remember that happening. It was such a long time ago now."

"You do? So, that really happened. Chessene, Dastari and Shockeye really existed until you and Jamie and Peri well yeah?" Rose whispered. She hadn't fully adjusted to the situation yet. This girl would be of much help to the Doctor, she knew everything about him and Rose knew only what he would tell her. She didn't even know the Doctor's real name. But still, who can argue with Laura her facts are extremely accurate.

"Laura, did you say something about your Mum telling you things about the Doctor, how would she know more than you, surely you're my biggest fan." The Doctor asked and joked.

"Well, uh this may come as a shock, but you knew my mum. My full name is Laura Kellie Jovanka. That makes my mum, Tegan Jovanka. She got me hooked, stories as a baby, making me watch when she was being portrayed. That's how I was positive you existed. You travelled with my Mum before I was born and when you were still in your fifth incarnation."

"Is she here now? Because, no offense, she WHINGED!" the Doctor asked, "I don't think my ears have been the same since.

Laura laughed at this and said," no she's not here now, she's away on business, you know being a flight attendant. Dad should be home soon though, if you want, I could grab some clothes now and go, I'll leave a note for mum, she'll understand, she's lived it too."

"Uh ok, I'll just go power up the TARDIS, Rose stay here and make sure she packs appropriate running clothes."

"Ok Doctor," Rose answered, any feelings of jealousy before had completely gone, because Rose had reassured herself that the Doctor couldn't possibly get interested in a fourteen year old. No, the Doctor was hers. He always would be too! Nothing would change that. Never. No matter how much Laura knew about the Doctor's world, well, actually universe; Rose belonged to the Doctor and vice versa.

The Doctor was stunned. This girl was amazingly smart, she knew all there was about him and the universe. She could quite possibly be just as smart as he was. Only time would tell.

Laura couldn't believe what was happening, not only was she going to travel with the Doctor, but all the conspiracy theories that she had posted online were true. The Doctor was real. And with that she fainted in the Doctor's arms. Much to Rose's revulsion.

**There's chapter one. Let me know what you think by clicking on the little review button right there. I'm not sure what I'm going to do next, so let me know what you think should happen.**


	2. Dandy Daisies and the Deep Dark

**Previously:**

Doctor Who was always going to be a favourite of Laura's. She loved everything about him. From his manic grins to his deep and thoughtful, yet busy nature. When his TARDIS materialised into her bedroom, and thus proving that he really did exist beyond the boundaries of a TV show, Laura welcomed in a world of aliens and time travel. She and Rose were the Doctor's companions and the trio were the best of friends.

It had been three months since Laura had entered the TARDIS and began her new life. Her and Rose had become very buddy-buddy but she often felt like a third wheel when the Doctor and Rose had one of their "shippy" moments. Not that it bothered her. For 900 years, the Doctor had been a bachelor, so he deserved happiness. Even if it wasn't with her mum. But, other than that, Laura was as happy as could be. She was living her dream, the dream of meeting the Doctor and travelling with him. Sure there had been times when things looked bleak, but the Doctor was always there for her. And Rose. For her and Rose. His sonic screwdriver and psychic paper got them out of sticky situations and it was only when they didn't work that she appreciated the usefulness of the items. Except they didn't work on her mother, Tegan Jovanka.

The Doctor had welcomed Laura with opened arms, as had Rose. And the TARDIS, yes everyone seemed to love her. But it was when the TARDIS malfunctioned causing a scene which the Doctor had hoped only to live through once, not twice. He went to take Laura home to see her mother, Tegan, and received a welcome very similar to the one Rose's mother Jackie had given him. Although once he explained the circumstances to Tegan, she had calmed down and welcomed the Doctor back into her life. Tegan gave them her blessing and again, they were on their merry way.

In the three months that Laura had been with them, she soon came to realise just how much work the TARDIS needed. Laura and the Doctor worked vigorously away on fixing the TARDIS. Of course this didn't take time away for dates with the Doctor. Ever since they had visited "parallel earth"; ever since she had kissed the Doctor; they had embarked on a steamy and passionate relationship. There were times when she felt disrespectful to the memory of the Doctor she had originally fallen in love with, Rose would remind herself that it was the same inside, different outside. When times got rough, he was always there whispering comforting things into her ear, giving her a hug, and as always offering her his hand, which she never refused. Life was good right now. The Doctor treated Laura as his daughter. And Rose was the love of his life. No she didn't' want this to end.

It was hungry. Day and night I would lust for more. The taste of the sweaty flesh. To hear it cry and scream in the night. As it ate away at the life encased inside. It wanted to dry up the juices till there were no more. It wanted out.

"Where are we?" Rose asked the Doctor as usual.

"Garanthia, 9976," Laura would answer. She had grown quite accustomed to flying the TARDIS, something Rose wasn't allowed to do. "Now I s'pose you want the geography and history of the entire planet too," she joked.

"Now Laura, that's not necessary, but thanks for offering anyway," the Doctor answered her as he planted a sweet kiss on Rose's cheek and offered both girls his arms.

"Thankyou Doctor," Rose and Laura replied in unison as they so often did. They looked quite merry as they walked with linked arms around the godforsaken planet unbeknown to the dangers that it contained. For Garanthia was a planet that was filled with meadows and fields with endless flowers. The perfect place for a vacation of crime fighting.

While Laura embraced her inner child and skipped around in the long grasses that lit up the meadow they had selected, the Doctor and Rose sat side by side and acted like the parents Laura had never had. What with not being around her parents. They were like their own little family. What the Doctor and Rose didn't' notice while they were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes was that Laura had vanished. Snatched out of thin air.

The knot that had been twisting its way around the Doctor's stomach had suddenly gotten tighter. For hours Rose and he had been searching around the countryside and so far they'd found no sign of Laura anywhere.

Nighttime was fast approaching and Rose was starting to freak out. 'So this was what it felt like to be the rescuer, not the one who needed saving.' Whatever this feeling was, Rose didn't like it. And it only made her worry about Laura more.

Laura was panicky. Her head hurt; as if someone had knocked her out; and she was in a dank and dark cavern somewhere. A million questions were running through her head, 'where am I? What is this place? Who's taken me here?' the obvious questions came first, then the more detailed and less obvious ones: 'does the Doctor know I'm gone? Has mum ever been in a situation like this and gotten herself out of it? Will the Doctor ignore my disappearance (if he's even noticed) and spend more time with Rose?' She could answer the last question for herself, 'no', in every episode of Doctor Who; he had always come through for his companions, and saved the day. Although this time, things were looking bleak. She studied the cave and saw no sign of any evil monsters or alien, but she didn't see an exit either. Stumbling to her feet groggily Laura proceeded to find her own way out, and hopefully meet the Doctor and Rose halfway.

Finally, after years of waiting, it had found another. For so long it had waited and now there was one in its keep. But, there were two more out there, two more that he hungered for, and although one wasn't of usual origin, he would make a tasty snack for after the other two. It went out, and began its hunt…

"Doctor, I think there's something you need to see," Rose said cautiously as she ushered the Doctor over. A large slimy hole was sitting in the ground. "Think it means anything?"

"Of course it does! Rose Tyler I could kiss you, were we not in a hurry. Whatever got Laura must live down here. But we must proceed with caution," The Doctor exclaimed excitedly before adding a warning notice. As always he gave her his hand, offering wasn't an option anymore, she always wanted it, and he almost smiled. The pair jumped down the hole and although they were holding hands, they were separated as the slid down the slimy and mucky hole. But, it was the only way to discover what had captured Laura.

"Yuck! Do you think that next time we could stumble upon another entrance?" The Doctor joked as he dusted himself off.

"Ha ha. Very funny, you find it next time," Rose said dryly.

"All right miss smarty pants, then where do propose we go?" the Doctor said in a mock serious voice. This couldn't help but produce a laugh from Rose and the Doctor pecked her on the cheek.

"C'mon," said Rose. And they sauntered down the massive underground caverns.

It wasn't until they came to a forked road that trouble sparked. "Look, you go that way, and I'll go up this way?" the Doctor said.

And at a parting kiss, they could no longer see each other and Rose was on her own. She was scared, but not as scared as she'd been when the Daleks had her. But she was still going to be careful, all to often had the Doctor had to save her. Now it was her turn to do the same for Laura.

The knot in his stomach had loosened when Rose had found the hole, only to get tighter as he and Rose parted ways at the fork. God knows what could happen to her. The Doctor couldn't lose her. She meant too much to him. And although Laura was his world, giving him a sense of father hood. But if he was ever to choose between the two, his world could come apart. On one hand, there was the love of his life, the one girl who had truly made him happy. On the other hand, there was Laura, the daughter of a woman he had once cared for very deeply. And if anything happened to her, lets just say, his life would be cut short.

A piercing shriek sliced through the air and awoke the Doctor from his many thoughts and brought only one to his mind. One of his companions had been found and it didn't sound like Laura….

Chapter 2 finished. Let me know if you enjoyed it and what should happen next although I have got a fair idea in my head. Reviews please. :-p


	3. Mmm Roses

_**Previously:**_

It had been three months since Laura had entered the TARDIS and began her new life. Life was good right now. The Doctor treated Laura as his daughter. And Rose was the love of his life. No they didn't' want this to end. It was hungry. Day and night I would lust for more. The taste of the sweaty flesh. To hear it cry and scream in the night. As it ate away at the life encased inside. It wanted to dry up the juices till there were no more. It wanted out. Laura had vanished. Snatched out of thin air. A piercing shriek sliced through the air and awoke the Doctor from his many thoughts and brought only one to his mind. One of his companions had been found and it didn't sound like Laura…

"Rose," the Doctor whispered in horror. Something had happened to Rose. Without another thought the Doctor turned on his heel and ran back through the tunnel until he saw where Rose's footsteps had stopped. Panicky the Doctor stopped. He'd never had this problem before the regeneration. Guess that was what came with the territory. Where Rose's footsteps should've been were unhuman tracks and where her heels had been digging into the ground. Which, lucky for the Doctor, were deep enough that he could follow them for a fair way. He broke into a jog after five minutes and his worries grew more intense. It just so happened that he wasn't looking where he was going; as the Doctor's heart was beginning to grow heavy with worry and he ran smack bang into Laura.

"OW, Doctor, don't you watch where you're going?" she asked rubbing the side of her head where the Doctor had run into her. She was just about to ask where Rose was when the Doctor swept her into a hug and whispered into her ear," I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention. But God, whatever snatched you from the fields, it, it got Rose. I heard it."

"Doctor! Doctor! Snap out of it!" Laura commanded him giving him a slap. However it was a far cry from the one Jackie Tyler would be giving him if he had to tell her he lost Rose.

"Thanks. Now, lets go find her," the Doctor replied still fairly shaken up but taking charge.

IOIOIOIOI

The monster or whatever it was that had captured her had covered Rose's mouth so she could no longer scream for help. Instead, she dug her heels in and waited for the Doctor to follow them and find her. Rose hadn't managed to get a good look at her captor and the only thing she could tell was this it was gliding along and its skin was rough. When it had reached its point of destination Rose was flung down on the ground and a gate lowered. 'Of course, it's another damn prison cell.' Rose had seen enough of these to last a lifetime or two and she was beginning to recognise an easy escape route: the back wall; a weak and easy target point. It was just another case of poor construction and quite frankly Rose was grateful. This alien weren't friendly because if it was, it wouldn't have dragged her, simply marched her forward. It also wouldn't have been sniffing her. Rose began hammering on the wall in a hope to find its weakness and her way out…

IOIOIOIOI

The Doctor paused as Laura and he padded down the vast cave system. He could here a knocking on the wall next to him. 'Diggers? More aliens? Rose?' were the thoughts running through his head and decided that what ever it was would be showing itself in a matter of seconds. He motioned for Laura to follow him into an adjacent passage and watched on in awe.

"Doctor? Why don't we run?" Laura asked. She was still new to the way that the Doctor's mind worked and she'd never studied this present incarnation.

"Because Laura, it might be Rose. It might be another alien, which could lead us to Rose, with the right leverage," he answered her with his stomach still churning but calm. His previous incarnation had never felt like this. It was always headfirst think later with him.

"Okay Doctor," Laura replied simply.

IOIOIOIOI

"There," Rose whispered. After a long ten minutes of knocking, Rose had found what she'd concluded to be the weakest spot in the cell. Checking to make sure she wasn't being watched, Rose clenched her fist and kicked through the wall. It crumbled easily and she stumbled through the dust and began coughing and waving her hand around trying to clear her air. Rose was just about to celebrate when a hand clasped hers and she was again dragged along. However, this hand was familiar. The Doctor.

"Rose, are you all right?" he asked after they'd dusted themselves off.

"Yeah fine. How did you know I was there?" She said.

"I heard you knocking and Laura and I sat and watched. Poor thing, she fell asleep about five minutes ago. This whole trip must have exhausted her," he smiled. Then his attention shifted to Rose and he gave her a hug. He'd been so overcome with what he like to call '9th incarnation syndrome' and said, "I was so worried about you Rose. If anything had happened to you, or Laura for that matter, I, I never would've forgiven myself,"

"Doctor, I'm fine, Laura's fine. We're all fine. Now, lets go," Rose reassured him and kissed him gently.

IOIOIOIOI

At last, a prey that wasn't going to escape, she was in maximum security. No chance of being hungry tonight. However, he went hungry AGAIN! For once more, dinner was gone and Homer Simpson went hungry again. Damn it, if only he'd savoured Marge and Bart…

He he, that's it. Sorry if it was a bit short but I have an even bigger drabble to write so yeah. Reviews would be appreciated. :-p


End file.
